In Loving Memory
by Meilin Malfoy
Summary: Una separación puede ser dura, y más cuando aquella persona había sido alguna vez tu salvación. Reviews!


**IN LOVING MEMORY**

Apenas podía creer todo aquello... las lagrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas, sus ojos estaban rojos, su cabello antes bien alineado ahora se veía despeinado, sus nudillos reventados y el corazón roto era lo dejaba a la vista el perfil del Gran Draco Malfoy. Parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar por la presión y el dolor, se dejó caer pesadamente en el lujoso sillón negro de piel que estaba en la sala de su enorme mansión.

¿Como podía haberle pasado aquello? Si todo parecía ser tan perfecto como es que se había desvanecido toda esa felicidad en un santiamén...

A fin de cuentas todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto, ella no podía jamás ser para él por siempre...

-No lo puedo creer...No lo puedo creer...Hermione...-se decía el joven Malfoy deshecho al afrontar la idea de que ella se había ido, junto con su felicidad.-¿Como puedes alejarte de mi tan fácilmente si tu aun vives dentro de mi? Casi puedo sentir tus brazos alrededor mío, puedo sentirte en el viento, mas falta tu silueta para sentirme completo...pero sigues dirigiéndome...sigues siendo el motor de mi vida...aun cuando **no** me ames

Tenía que admitir que durante gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia la había pasado muy sólo, pero ya hacia años de eso por lo tanto aquella sensación de soledad había desaparecido cuando Hermione llegó a su vida, todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento habían quedado enterrados en un mar de olvido que había traído la castaña a su vida librándolo de todo pesar, así que ahora se atrevía a decir que jamás había sabido lo que era estar solo a tal extremo, teniendo a una persona a la cual amaba con todo su ser pero quien ahora estaba en los brazos de otro hombre ofreciendo todo aquello que el poseyó alguna vez...

Ella siempre estuvo para el, sin embargo ahora seguro que ni lo recordaría...

* * *

Flash Back.

-¡¡Hermione estoy en casa!!-gritó un rubio platinado apareciéndose en el recibidor de la Mansión Malfoy sin recibir respuesta alguna.- ¿estas ahí?-Pregunto mientras dejaba su capa en el sillón y se dirigía a las escaleras- ¿Granger, no estarás husmeando en mi despacho cierto¡Te advertí que era una sorpresa!- Pero seguía sin obtener respuesta, subió al pasillo del segundo piso asomándose por cada habitación pero no encontró a nadie hasta llegar a la ultima que pertenecía a las visitas, se abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltándolo y lo jaló al interior una mano que al asimilarlo la reconoció bastante familiar.

Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas al sentir unos labios posándose sobre los suyos dando lugar a un beso apasionado; apenas se despegaron cuando sintió que las dos manos de la chica que lo miraba de una forma casi perversa comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

-¡Vaya¿Puedo preguntar si me extrañaste?-preguntó el ojigris con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la joven desabotonaba el segundo botón y este la volvía a besar recargándola por unos momentos en la pared y sosteniendo sus manos antes de que continuara.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?-dijo al arrancar de un sólo tiro el resto de botones que faltaban haciendo que su pareja se sorprendiera bastante y como consecuencia la empujara a la cama para posarse arriba de ella y capturar nuevamente sus labios frenéticamente casi buscando saciar su sed.- La espera fue larga…

-Lamento el que hayas tenido que esperarme¿como estuvo tu mañana?-preguntó entre beso y beso.

-Bastante aburrida-le respondió y al ver que estaba apunto de ponerse a hablar de nuevo a punto de dar una explicación lo cortó con un simple-"Cállate y bésame"-jalándolo fuertemente y desabrochando su cinturón, prosiguiendo así con su acto...

Fin de Flash Back

* * *

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!-gritó el rubio abriendo los ojos para alejar aquel recuerdo de su pasado, claro que eso también implicaría salir de la habitación a donde se dirigió cuando comenzó a recordar... quemaría esa casa para olvidarlo todo...

Al día siguiente, no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse al trabajo, y así comenzó su rutina diaria... siempre lo mismo...administrar bienes familiares, gritarle al personal, bajar autoestimas buscando así desquitar su ira, pero nada calmaba las ansias y el deseo de volver a tener a Hermione en su brazos, había dejado atrás la idea de esfumar todo recuerdo que fuera de ella, ahora, mantenía su distancia de las demás mujeres.

-Te juro Hermione, que siempre te llevaré conmigo y te seguiré amando en mi memoria, porque aunque ya no estés más conmigo...sigues significando el mundo para mi.-murmuraba todas las noches confortándose así mismo.-Y seguiré amándote más mañana...

Pasaron los meses hasta que un día vio a Hermione en Gringotts, se veía hermosa, como siempre, como la quería...

Se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero justo a unos pasos llegó otro hombre y se colocó detrás de ella abrazándola; la chica ante el contacto volteo a verlo y lo besó separándose con una sonrisa.

Aquello era más de lo que Draco podía soportar, se sintió feliz porque ella se veía contenta, seguramente si hubiera continuado con el no la habría visto sonreír así, se sintió agradecido en cierta forma con aquel hombre por unos instantes...

El ojigris dio media vuelta y salió del lugar...pero a cada paso que daba, más odio se acumulaba en su alma hacia el sujeto.

-Bien hecho Granger...era todo lo que tenía que hacer-le dijo el hombre que la había abrazado anteriormente- por fin pude vengarme de una manera más sutil con Draco por todo lo que me hizo...

-¡Ahora más vale que lo dejes vivir en paz!!- no quiero que lo lastimes ya más, y a mi ya no te me vuelvas a acercar¡espero estés feliz!!-gritó con toda la ira que había contenido por tanto tiempo, ella lo amaba y había tenido que sacrificar la felicidad de ambos para que Draco no perdiera su vida.

-No te imaginas cuanto...ahora ¡LARGATE!- le gritó al mismo tiempo que la empujaba fuera del banco. Blaise Zabini sin duda era un patán.

Malfoy llegó a su Mansión hecho una fiera, tomó su varita e incendió su hogar con el dentro, se quedó esperando a que la casa se hiciera cenizas con sus recuerdos y justo cuando el retrato de Hermione y el que estaba en la pared de la sala comenzó a quemarse, apunto hacia si mismo y murmuró: "Avada Kedavra"

Terminando con su vida.

30 minutos después, cuando Hermione salía de la ducha que había tomado deseando despejar su mente algo curioso apareció en el vapor que se había acumulado en el espejo.

_"Aún estás aquí conmigo, te amaré siempre... D. Malfoy"_

-¡DRACO!-gritó mientras rios de lagrimas mojaban su rostro al instante, todo había sido en vano...

* * *

In Loving Memory / Alter Bridge 


End file.
